Chute
by SolineL
Summary: Lucius Malfoy disparaît. Le monde de Draco Malfoy, nouvellement Black s'écroule. Comment tenir face à ce monde en destruction? Sixième année à Poudlard, ne suit pas l'histoire. Drarry gay. Attention, scènes choquantes (sexe, viol, violence). Tout les droits reviennent à JK Rowling, à qui cet univers appartient.
1. Chapter 1

« Lucius Malfoy déchu? Le célèbre mangemort a disparu ! »

Draco releva lentement les yeux du journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains, livide.

Il entendait à peine l'agitation des autres élèves dans la Grande Salle dû au titre du Chicaneur. Il tourna légèrement la tête, croisant le regard de Pansy, reflétant la même horreur que lui. Elle lui intima de se calmer, et, aussitôt, il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Pas en public. Malheureusement, ces précieuses secondes avaient suffi à briser son masque aux yeux de toute sa maison. Tout les verts et argents le regardaient avec attention : beaucoup avec délectation, d'autre en attente. Crabbe et Goyle se regardaient stupidement.

Il se releva calmement, le journal à la main, et quitta la salle en plein milieu du petit déjeuner, suivi de Pansy, tout les deux impassibles. Ne pas montrer leur faiblesse, jamais.

Leur départ laissa planer un moment de silence, chacun sous le choc de l'annonce : où était passé Lucius Malfoy? Mort? Tué par Voldemort? Ou alors s'était-il enfui comme un lâche? Aussitôt, les bourdonnements des conversations reprirent, plus calmement. A la table des gryffondors, la plupart étaient ravis.

« - La fouine est dans la merde? C'est parfait! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Ron Weasley, mâchant sans grâce aucune son toast.

\- Ron, mange proprement…, râla Hermione, dégoûtée par l'attitude de son petit ami. Mais c'est vrai que ça annonce un changement… Je me demande bien ce que ça va donner… Tu en penses quoi Harry? Harry ?

\- Hm? »

Le brun tourna la tête vers eux, réalisant alors qu'il fixait la porte de la Grande Salle depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il haussa simplement les épaules, songeur. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette annonce. Il n'avait rien vu en rêve à propos de Lucius Malfoy dernièrement…. Ni de sa femme. En réalité, depuis la mort de Sirius, à la fin de l'année précédente, il avait beaucoup moins de visions. Déjà, grâce aux cours d'Occlumencie donnés par Rogue, qui étaient utiles même si extrêmement désagréables, et aussi parce que Voldemort lui cachait ses desseins futurs. Il décida de continuer son petit-déjeuner, après tout ça ne le concernait pas.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Severus Rogue serrait les dents. Il croisa le regard du directeur, et y lut les mêmes appréhensions. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

« Draco. Reste calme. Tu as été trop expressif tout à l'heure. Ça craint, là, souffla Pansy, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Je sais, Pansy ! Je sais. Putain… Putain. »

Le blond prit sa tête entre ses mains, immobile pendant de longues secondes. Il finit par plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, la faisant frémir. Il était terrifié. Son père n'était plus là. Son PERE n'était plus là. Mort? Tué par le Lord? Il sursauta en entendant quelque chose cogner contre la fenêtre. Il laissa entrer le hibou, récupérant la lettre aux armoiries Black. Black… Son coeur battant fortement dans sa poitrine, il l'ouvrit.

« Draco, tu es en danger. Lucius s'est enfui. Le maître est furieux. La mission qu'il t'a confié pour redorer le blason de notre famille n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Il va nous le faire payer. Protège toi comme tu peux. Narcissa Black. »

Il lâcha un soupir tremblant, n'ayant pas conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration pendant la lecture de la missive. Pansy, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule, lâcha un juron.

« Il s'est enfui?! Il a préféré fuir plutôt qu'aider et protéger sa famille…

\- Pansy. Appelle moi par mon nom complet. »

Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants, perplexe, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Non… Tu penses que…?

\- PANSY !

\- Draco Lucius…, souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je n'y arrive pas… »

Il lâcha un hurlement de rage, et envoya valser un vase sur la cheminée, sa magie crépitant autour de lui. Son père l'avait renié. Il avait préféré assurer ses propres arrières… Pour être sûr que même son fils et sa femme ne le retrouvent pas….

« Draco Lucius Black. »

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce, et un véritable changement avait eu lieu : Draco était dorénavant seul, épaulé secrètement par Pansy, qui ne pouvait faire plus sous peine de se mettre elle et sa famille en danger. Les autres serpentards avaient rapidement eu vent de la fuite de Lucius par leur famille, et s'en réjouissaient : le prince de Serpentard était tombé.

Les autres maisons étaient également contentes que la maison gangrenée soit affaiblie et se détruise elle-même. Ron était aux anges. Il avait été choqué au premier abord quand l'annonce que Draco avait été renié par son père était parvenue : Hermione et Harry, élevés par des moldus, ne comprenaient pas l'importance d'un nom dans le monde sorcier. Il leur avait expliqué que ça signifiait qu'il n'avait plus le droit aux avantages du nom Malfoy, comme des protections, des sorts, une position sociale. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il hérite du nom Black, atténuait la chose. C'était aussi une famille puissante et importante socialement. Cela avait d'ailleurs profondément agacé Harry. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que son pire ennemi avait le nom de son parrain.

Draco était dans une situation sensiblement différente d'une personne lambda perdant son nom. Pour lui, c'était carrément une mise à mort. Il devait faire face non seulement aux trois maisons habituelles, mais aussi à la sienne : le Lord avait annoncé aux mangemorts et futurs mangemorts qu'il était en disgrâce, qu'il n'était plus qu'un ennemi à abattre, lui et sa mère. Depuis sa missive, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle. Cela faisait une semaine à présent.

« Monsieur M-… Black? Pouvez-vous me donner l'ingrédient manquant? Demanda le professeur de potions, le faisant sursauter et revenir à l'instant présent.

Je… Je n'ai pas écouté, monsieur. Je ne sais pas. »

Rogue soupira, et retira vingt points à Serpentard, non sans lui faire une leçon de morale. Cela aussi avait changé : son cours préféré s'était transformé en punition, en pur cauchemar.

Il n'avait jamais autant fait perdre de points à sa maison en six ans en une semaine. Les réactions étaient partagées : certains rigolaient, amusés de le voir être rabaissé, mais la plupart le fusillaient du regard, cela alimentant encore plus leur haine à son égard.

La fin du cours arriva comme une libération. Il n'en pouvait plus. Être sur le qui-vive constamment était épuisant. Si sa position d'avant était une puissance, c'était maintenant un fardeau. Dormir avec les gens de sa maison était devenu un calvaire. Il ne parlait à personne, devait subir les moqueries et les tentatives de mauvais coups. Il ne dormait que d'une oreille, sa baguette à la main, son lit protégé par des sorts qui drainaient sa magie. Il était épuisé. Il ne répondait même plus aux provocations, ce qui enrageait encore plus les verts et argents.

Il était plutôt fier de lui : il arrivait à garder la face et au mieux sa dignité malgré la situation.

Il ne lui était rien arrivé de vraiment fâcheux mis à part quelques mauvaises blagues, en réalité, les gens le fuyaient plus qu'autre chose. Sortant de son cours de runes au cinquième étage, il se relaxa quelques instants, soulagé d'être seul dans les couloirs. Il regarda son doigt nu, où auparavant trônait sa bague aux armoiries Malfoy. Il avait dû la retirer car elle lui brûlait la peau. Il soupira, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il croisa le trio d'or, ne les remarquant même pas. C'était une première. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de le regarder s'éloigner, perplexe. Il avait dû mal à réaliser la situation du blond : tout semblait s'écrouler dans sa vie, mais il y restait indifférent. Ou alors, il cachait bien son jeu. Il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'oeil et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que...?

Draco aurait dû rester sur ses gardes. Il entendit un instant trop tard des bruits de pas, et eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il fut violemment poussé dans le vide. En voyant les escaliers se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse vertigineuse, il eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est un mal de tête fulgurant et des voix qui finirent par le réveiller. Il lui semblait s'être endormi seulement quelques secondes, mais vu l'endroit où il semblait se trouver, ça devait faire bien plus longtemps. Il distingua les murs froids de l'infirmerie malgré la pénombre, et soupira. Dans la pièce annexe, la voix de Pomfresh résonnait sans qu'il n'arrive à en distinguer les mots. Elle semblait parler au directeur, dont il avait aussi reconnu la voix. Il se leva péniblement, chancelant mais déterminé à s'approcher pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient à son sujet. Il colla son oreille à la porte, retenant son souffle.

« Harry, tu es bien sûr de n'avoir vu personne? C'est grave, ce qui s'est passé : quelqu'un a voulu faire du mal à Mr Black, voire même le tuer, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre préoccupée.

Non, je ne sais pas, tout est devenu noir, j'ai bien mis cinq minutes à recouvrer la vue, ils ont dû lancer un sortilège.. Ils étaient plusieurs je pense, et je suis presque sûr que c'était un acte prémédité. Professeur, je peux m'en aller? Je vais louper l'entraînement de Quidditch, les autres m'attendent…

Vas-y ,Harry. Nous en avons fini de toutes façons : on ne trouvera pas le coupable. Il faudra que tu sois prudent à l'avenir, peut-être en avait-il après toi à la base. »

Draco se dépêcha de retourner dans son lit, le coeur battant. Alors c'était tout? Quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer en le poussant dans les escaliers, et le directeur ne souhaitait même pas savoir qui c'était? Il ne comptait pas le punir? Il serra les dents, partagé entre le dégoût et la déception. Il n'était qu'un fils de mangemort, après tout. Le plus important était son précieux Harry. Incapable de rester ici plus longtemps, il rejeta ses couvertures et se releva, ignorant le sang qui battait ses tempes. Il avait un peu mal à sa cheville, mais il pouvait marcher. Le directeur, l'infirmière et Potter sortirent alors de la pièce, remarquant enfin qu'il était réveillé. Il leur lança un regard noir, et quitta l'infirmerie, ignorant celle qui la gérait et qui tentait de le retenir pour le soigner.

« Monsieur Black ! Vous devez vous soigner !

Ça vous intéresse maintenant? Cracha-t-il en les fusillant du regard, claquant la porte derrière lui. »

—

Il traversa les couloirs en de grandes enjambées, furieux, mais finit par s'arrêter, la tête entre les mains, en grimaçant. Un malaise le prit et il s'effondra contre le mur. Il aurait peut-être dû se laisser soigner. Alors qu'il attendait le choc inévitable contre le sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quelqu'un le rattrapa. Il rouvrit les yeux, étonné, en sentant un corps chaud contre le sien et une odeur familière.

« C'est quand même la deuxième fois que je te sauve. Tu es bien imprudent, aujourd'hui, Draco. »

Le blond le repoussa, furieux. Potter, évidemment. Il recula, prenant appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, et sortit sa baguette, menaçant. Le brun sourit simplement, l'air amusé.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu réussirais à te lancer ton propre sortilège. Allez, baisse ta baguette.

Ta gueule, Potter. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Et d'ailleurs, comment t'oses m'appeler par mon prénom? Cracha le blond, agressif. T'as fais ta petite B.A du survivant, tu peux te casser.

Je t'appelle Draco, vu que je ne peux plus t'appeler par ton ancien nom…, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tu ne mérites pas ton nouveau nom, ajouta-t-il, le regard soudainement froid.

Je m'en fous de tes états d'âme, Potter. Je vois pas pourquoi tu fais semblant de m'aider, à part pour encore une fois montrer que t'es une pauvre petite victime qui aide tout le monde. Je sais très bien que tu ne rêves que d'une chose : me voir mort. Et on a compris que t'étais le toutou de Dumbledore, je l'ai bien entendu tout à l'heure.

Oui, et je l'assume. Je sais très bien qu'il me manipule, dit-il honnêtement, mais je dois faire ce qui doit être fait. C'est tout. »

Le blond secoua la tête, dépité par cette conversation. Il tourna simplement les talons, décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il avait à peine fait un pas que l'autre lui retint le poignet.

« Quoi, ENCORE? Souffla-t-il, définitivement agacé. -…. Non. Non, je ne souhaite pas ta mort. »

Après cela, il le lâcha enfin, et disparut dans un autre couloir, laissant derrière lui le serpentard immobile, sous le choc. Ce putain de Potter….

—

Malgré cet incident, la vie de Draco avait repris son cours : il évitait le plus possible la salle commune des Serpentards, évitait comme il pouvait les mauvais sorts qu'on tentait de lui lancer par derrière. Il avait vite compris qui avait essayé de le tuer : Blaise Zabini. Ce connard prétentieux était devenu le nouveau prince des Serpentards, et en jouissait presque. Il avait monté tout le monde contre lui en un claquement de doigts. Pansy lui adressait de maigres sourires, de temps à autres, mais ils étaient devenus presque des inconnus. Il avait de toutes façons compris, quand il avait reçu ce foutu journal, qu'il ne pouvait désormais compter que sur lui-même.

Depuis sa tentative de meurtre, Zabini le provoquait ouvertement, sans toutefois se désigner coupable, essayant de le pousser à bout à coup de piques, de bousculades, d'acharnement. Son sac était régulièrement déchiré malencontreusement en plein couloir, sa potion manquait de peu de lui exploser au visage, une fenêtre avait éclaté à son passage dans un couloir. La nuit, dans son dortoir, son protego résistait difficilement aux divers sortilèges lancés. Il évitait à présent de manger dans la Grande Salle, supportant difficilement d'être seul à l'autre bout de la table vert et argent devant tout le monde. Il était attaqué de toutes parts : toutes les maisons participaient à son harcèlement. Ils faisaient même des paris sur quand il craquerait. Un mois s'était écoulé. Draco était à fleur de pot. La moindre remarque accueillait une réponse agressive de sa part. Il avait écopé de plusieurs heures de retenue, dont certaines à cause de stratagèmes de Zabini, le faisant punir injustement. Et Potter, en plus de cela, se comportait étrangement, le fuyant, et l'agaçant encore plus.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Le blond tapotait frénétiquement du doigt sur la table. L'heure du cours de potion s'écoulait lentement, très, très lentement. Bien trop lentement à son goût. Il soupira, une fois de plus. Il était épuisé. Il dormait très peu, était constamment sur les nerfs. Ils allaient finir par avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Il allait craquer. C'était trop dur.

Il releva la tête en entendant son nom, et attrapa la feuille que Rogue lui tendait. Un T pour son dernier devoir. Il serra les dents. Il essaya de ne pas écouter les remontrances de Rogue, se concentrant sur le bruit de son doigt. Sans succès. Il inspira, se leva lentement, rangea ses affaires, et se leva pour quitter la salle. Il déchira sa copie devant le bureau du professeur, impassible devant son regard furibond, et quitta la salle, indifférent. Une fois dans le couloir, il posa son front contre le mur, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. C'est pas en se faisant renvoyer qu'il allait arranger sa situation…

Il sursauta en entendant la porte se rouvrir, s'attendant à voir le visage de son professeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant nez-à-nez avec Zabini. Il recula aussitôt, furieux. Le métisse eut un sourire en coin.

« Je dois t'amener chez McGo. T'es sacrément dans la merde, petit dragon. »

Les poils du blond s'hérissèrent à l'entente du surnom : seule sa mère l'appelait ainsi.

« Connard ! Où est-ce qu'elle est? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Je vais te tuer ! Hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le col, hors de lui. »

Si tu me suis gentiment, alors je consentirai à te répondre, souffla le brun, pas le moins du monde effrayé. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais finit par le relâcher. Il voulait des réponses.

Il était déjà loin quand la sonnerie retentit, quelques minutes plus tard, et ne vit donc pas un certain brun le chercher du regard, hanté par un mauvais pressentiment.


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un petit message pour donner des nouvelles et éviter que vous attendiez sans comprendre. Je suis cette année en classe préparatoire littéraire et j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour écrire... Je préfère ne rien promettre avant l'été prochain, car même pendant les vacances je serais occupée. Je n'arrête pas cette fiction ! Je la reprendrais quand j'aurais plus de temps. A bientôt ! (je répondrais à vos reviews au prochain chapitre!).

Soline


End file.
